Navidad Recuperada
by Seraphy
Summary: Esa fea e insensible mujer no solo lo obligaba a ir donde no quería, hacer lo que no quería, pensar lo que no quería… sino que ahora también con sus pequeñas y ridículas manitas lo estaba haciendo abrir su regalo…


-Vamos bobo, ya es hora de abrir los regalos –la dulce voz de su esposa lo atrajo al momento de la velada que más lo conflictuaba. Le lanzó una mirada cargada de aprensión, bordeando el pánico, pero la severidad de los ojos marrones le advirtió que cualquier intento de escaquearse por su parte sería cortado de raíz, probablemente con un ladrillazo en la nuca, la muy marimacho.

Odiaba y amaba eso de ella, siempre lo obligaba a hacer lo correcto, aunque tuviera que patearle el culo para conseguirlo, jamás consentiría menos de lo que él era, por que había que tener huevos para llamarse Ranma Saotome y fin de la historia.

Sabiéndose vencido y para mantener las formas, rezongó un poco y le clavó una mirada de profunda molestia que la muy fea recibió con otra igualmente desafiante, después bufó y se encaminó al comedor para participar del festejo, en medio de la familia que había recuperado con su valor, la que había ganado con los tontos tratos del viejo inconsciente de su padre, y la que había formado con la bajita y temperamental mujer que como siempre se sentaba a su lado. Una pequeña pero firme manita se apoyó en la suya, y una suave sonrisa le comunicaban sin superfluas palabras todo lo que él necesitaba en ese momento: que a pesar de exigirle no lo iba a dejar solo en su prueba, que estaba en su esquina dándole ánimos.

De modo que cuando recibió la cautelosa mirada de unos desconfiados ojitos azules, medio ocultos por un flequillo azulado de aquella pequeña copia suya que empezó con cuidado a desenvolver su paquete, aspiró hondo y se propuso aplicar su alma de hielo para no echarlo todo a perder otra vez, no quería ganarse a pulso el mote que su fastidiosa cuñada le había puesto hace algún tiempo: Grinch, ¡malditos extranjeros con sus fiestas importadas y tontas! No era la primera vez que sus costumbres le traían problemas. Había que recordar como sufrió de joven las persecuciones de San Valentín. Lo gracioso del caso es que en ese tiempo la navidad no le molestaba tanto, es más, no se había opuesto a mimar a Akane con todas las pequeñas malcriadeces que se le ocurrían, y usado sin remilgos sus penosos intentos de manualidades, pero…

Suspiró por lo bajo. Con su hijo era distinto, lo achacaba a que era tan parecido a sí mismo que era superior a sus fuerzas, le revolvía las entrañas, sacaba afuera cosas, ocultas y que habían supurado en la oscuridad, cosas que por más que él…

Un pequeño grito de júbilo lo llamó al presente y desencadenó todo:

-¡Qué buenísimo, un BB 8 Sphero! ¡Gracias tía Nabiki! –decía el pequeño que ya corría a lanzarse sobre la castaña empujado por su deleite. Pero antes de que la aludida pudiera contestar al pequeño vendaval que se había arrojado a sus brazos gritando, espetó con voz de trueno:

-¡Kazuo, déjame verlo! –y extendió su mano imperativa. En el silencio súbito de la respiración contenida, mientras la suave presión de la mano de su esposa se volvía el firme apretón que contenía, la mirada de miedo del niño que se volvía a su madre con muda desesperación, Nabiki alzó una ceja en cínica advertencia antes de pronunciar:

-Cualquier cosa que tengas en mente mejor te lo vas sacando de la cabeza, porque ya no me hace gracia desplumarte si repercute en mi sobrino, de modo que ahora será personal: una libra de tu mismísima carne, con sangre y todo de propina.

-Hijo –intervino su madre- no sería mejor…

-No me interesan tus mierdas Nabiki, sólo quiero que mi hijo… -la pequeña mano exigía ahora sin discusión, haciendo notar la titánica fuerza oculta en su diminuta forma.

-Lo que vas a hacer ahora, _querido,_ es dejar a Kazuo en paz y abrir el tuyo.

-¡No quiero ver qué mamarracho me has tejido esta vez, bruja! ¡Quiero que nuestro hijo…!

Pero su dulce esposa había llegado al final de su diplomacia y sin más ceremonias le había estrellado su mazo en la cabeza. Luego lo arrastró sin ceremonias de vuelta al dojo. Cuando se recobró del tortazo exclamó iracundo al tiempo que se ponía de pie de un salto:

-¡Por qué hiciste eso! ¡En principio yo no quería ir, pero venga a cargarme, y cuando lo hago, sólo por querer ver su juguete nuevo del señorito…!

-Para romperlo de nuevo –había escuchado sin amedrentarse la perorata de su esposo, y es que habían pocas cosas que asustaban a la pequeña morena, aunque ese algo fuera un hombre capaz de partir una montaña de un puñetazo, o acabar con la vida de un dios.

Ante su salida, se desinfló completamente y le dio la espalda. La verdad es que le molestaba en demasía ser tan transparente para ella, y a veces, solo a veces, no quería que hurgara demasiado en su interior, donde cosas feas y sucias se retorcían y podían llegar a mancharla, a ella, el punto más brillante de su vida.

-Lo de la vez pasada ha sido un accidente, no mido mi fuerza a veces…

-Y la anterior, y la antes de esa, y la de antes, antes de esa también supongo… -dijo con sarcasmo.

No había caso con esa mujer fea y poco femenina, las indirectas no le caían a menos que se las enviaras con un happodaikarin, sino véase el caso de P-chan para más datos. Como sea, cualquiera con un poco más de sensibilidad vería que no quería hablar de…

-Mira, ya sé que no quieres hablar de eso –dijo la muy fea suspirando y entrometiéndose como siempre justo donde no la quería- pero tienes que darte cuenta que nos está afectando a todos y no te hace bien…

-Siempre has sido tan exagerada e histérica, mujer sin cintura…

Una venita se formó sobre su fina ceja derecha, mientras ésta comenzaba a vibrar con un tic nervioso, sin embargo siguió con lo suyo, porque no había otra más necia que ella sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Y te vas olvidando de eso, porque esta vez no te voy a lanzar fuera de un mazazo… -de nuevo pillado infraganti, escondió su rostro congestionado por la vergüenza. Él era el mejor guerrero de todo Japón y que no fuera capaz de vérselas con una esposa torpe y poco agraciada que apenas y le llegaba a la mitad del pecho. Suspirando, ella prosiguió con la voz amorosa que ponía cuando le enseñaba a Kazuo algo que tenía que ver con principios, cuando esperaba, exigía que sacara lo mejor de sí en su diario actuar –mira querido, sé que todo tiene que ver con aquella vez de la botella de shampoo…

Pero una seca carcajada, que por alguna extraña razón sonó un poco, un poquito como un sollozo histérico la interrumpió.

-No digas tonterías, no tiene nada que ver.

-Ranma…

-¡NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS! –trató de cortar imperativo, cayendo en su error demasiado tarde: si era tan poco importante, por qué entonces lo alteraba tanto.

Generosa, no se solazó en su victoria y guardó un comprensivo silencio invitándolo a reflexionar. Y él, tan devoto suyo no pudo sino ir en su memoria hasta donde ella le pedía, donde su silencio lo atraía, hasta aquella maldita época de navidad que…

* * *

La verdad es que cuando él era un pequeño existió un Ranma niño que creía y respetaba a su padre a pesar de todas las malas pasadas que el viejo le hacía, alguien que pensaba que todas sus ocurrencias eran producto de un plan, que al final de todo, sabía lo que hacía y que era un maestro sabio.

Por ello, cuando le dijo que la navidad era un estúpido invento extranjero y que cuando él era joven no existía y que debía enfocarse en su preparación como artista marcial, para el aprendiz fue una verdad indiscutible y decidió ignorarla.

Pero la verdad, era algo que cada año se le hacía cada vez más difícil: ¡cómo ignorar el ambiente en general, los preparativos, los adornos, las montañas de deliciosa comida, la noción idílica de familia…! Y como cereza del pastel, los regalos, aquellos maravillosos regalos que los niños salían a presumir desde muy temprano, llenando las calles con sus risas.

Todos los años se le antojaba un desafío más doloroso de cumplir que el anterior, no importa donde fuera, aquello se repetía, y si no estabas en la corriente eras un paria, ridiculizado, o peor, objeto de compasión. No le importaba tanto cuando se trataba de comida, pero los regalos…, bueno era algo difícil, principalmente porque por lo general, obviamente, no era lo que estaba de moda esa temporada, y bueno, terminabas haciendo un papelón peor jugando con algo que ya no era chiste para nadie, pasabas a tener la altura mental de un cretino.

Por eso cuando aquella calurosa navidad, todos los chicos salieron con sus pistolas de agua a jugar en el pasaje, Ranma pensó que tenía la solución y corrió al baño, sabía que probablemente su padre se molestaría por el derroche cuando vació la botella de shampoo en el lavamanos, pero el ser parte por una vez valía la pena, la enjuagó lo mejor que pudo y la cargó de agua para unirse al juego y cargo al centro de los chicos para acertar a todos los que pudiera.

Por supuesto, siendo tan diestro como era, no tardó en hacerse el líder de la pequeña disputa, acertando en todos los "blancos" que había. Riendo y aullando de contento, tardó en darse cuenta de que los otros gritos no eran precisamente de gozo ante su participación. Había niños refregándose los ojos, otros aún lloriqueando, y uno que intentaba hablar, pero que solo conseguía sacar burbujas por la boca.

Desconcertado, miró su botella y notó una capa de finas burbujitas en la superficie que se hicieron más grandes cuando agitó el envase para comprobar. Y es que nunca había notado lo pegajoso que era el shampoo y lo difícil que era de quitar de la superficie en la que se adhería. Perplejo, levantó la mirada y vio que los padres de sus involuntarias víctimas habían salido a investigar y lo miraban con reprehensión:

-Tenía que ser esta pequeña bestia…

-¡Maldito mocoso!

-¡Chiquillo pobre, si ni para andar decentemente vestido le alcanza…!

-¡Siempre hambriento…!

-¡…ladrón de su padre…!

-¡Y sucio, no te le acerques Yoshi…!

Y cada uno de los improperios cargados de rabia y veneno se iban clavando como estiletes en su corazón, llenándolo de congoja, haciéndolo tan pequeño que por un momento estuvo seguro que había quedado cubierto con toda la suciedad que ellos decían que tenía.

La botella cayó al suelo olvidada, los pequeños hombros temblaban mientras él se esforzaba en mantener la espalda firme y los ojos secos, o por lo menos que las lágrimas no bajaran por sus mejillas, como convenía a un artista marcial…

* * *

Por supuesto que sólo le había contado la parte anecdótica a Akane, algo como "una vez salí a jugar a los pistoleros con los chicos del pasaje, y les llené los ojos de shampoo". Ahora, le daba vergüenza pensar que a partir de esa simple oración, aquella fea mujer hubiera descubierto todo lo demás, y es que a parte de los dolorosos recuerdos, simplemente no soportaba que ella lo viera débil, y lo último que quería ver era compasión en sus ojos, o peor aún, asco, en el fondo siempre había temido esto, sobre todo siendo un fenómeno medio chica…

Sintió su abrazo en la espalda y se envaró entero, a punto estuvo de enviarla a la mierda en un ataque de pánico, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ella se le adelanto:

-Querido, abre tu regalo.

-¿Qué? –aquello lo descolocó. Le pareció tan ajeno al momento que toda la bola de feas emociones que amenazaban con hacer un apoteósico rugido del león se perdieron, como un globo que se escapa antes de hacerle el nudo.

-Abre tu regalo –le sonrió con esa preciosa manera suya.

-Oye tonta, te parece momento este…

-¡Ash…!

Esa fea e insensible mujer no solo lo obligaba a ir donde no quería, hacer lo que no quería, pensar lo que no quería… sino que ahora también con sus pequeñas y ridículas manitas lo estaba haciendo abrir su regalo… y por si fuera poco cuando se negó, simplemente bufó ¡y siguió ella! ¡por su cuenta! ¡abriendo su regalo! Se lo quitó en seguida y prosiguió él sin ningún cuidado, al tiempo que la increpaba:

-¡Serás bruta mujer fea! ¡Empiezas a dártelas de arregla-seseras de cuarta categoría, y luego vuelves a ser la malcriada…!

Se calló cuando sus manos tropezaron con una gigantesca bazooka de agua y la miró sombrío. ¿Qué edad creía que tenía? ¿En realidad creía que por alguna fórmula estúpida leída en una revista de chica, el que le diera eso iba a llevarse los dolorosos fantasmas que le revolucionaban el estómago cada vez que veía al hijo de ambos abrir sus regalos y ser tan dichoso; y saber que por más que sea el mejor, por más que se haya casado con la mujer que amaba y que lo amaba, siempre iba a haber en algún lugar de él un niño pequeño y triste, tratando vanamente de contener las lágrimas mientras lo hacían pedazos, solo por querer jugar con los demás, por querer ser parte, él también de la navidad…

Pero antes de que pudiera soltarle alguna barbaridad a Akane, ella abrió la puerta del dojo, y allí, en el jardín, estaban todos sus amigos, igualmente armados con sendas pistolas de agua: U-chan tenía un modelo tipo metralleta, con sus respectivos cargadores en la bandolera donde habitualmente estaban sus espátulas, Shampoo llevaba una más grande con unos globos en la parte de arriba, Mousse tenía una de éstas en cada mano el muy cabrón, mientras que P-chan había optado por dos tipo revólver mata-zombies. Miró a Akane con muda pregunta, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada:

-Por fin, Shampoo pensar que haberse acobardado…

-O que Saotome estaría escondido bajo su cama haciéndose pipí querida Shampoo.

-No tendremos compasión Ran-chan.

-Probarás el amargo sabor de la derrota, nenita -esto por supuesto que le picó el orgullo y agarró su bazooka con firmeza.

-¡Je! Esto tiene pinta de ser divertido, pero nada del otro mundo… -comentó, con estudiada indiferencia, con esa pose chula que lo caracterizaba cuando se disponía a enfrentar un desafío.

-Bien –anunció Akane-. Gracias a todos por participar del primer desafío anual del dojo Tendo de Guerra de Agua, ¡el último en ser mojado será declarado ganador! –y alzando su mano, izquierda, mientras en la otra mantenía una gran arma con la derecha, la deja caer, para indicar el inicio del reto, y se tiró al suelo rodando, al tiempo que le apuntaba y disparaba a Shampoo. ¡Qué podía hacer! Siempre le guardaría rencor por resbalosa cuando eran adolescentes.

La amazona sonrió con socarronería, perfectamente consciente de la manía de la otra y su origen, dio un gran salto para esquivar y devolvió la amabilidad desde el aire, pero otro rápido giro en el suelo y Akane ya no estaba allí.

Sintiendo el griterío, los que estaban en la sala se asomaron curiosos y divisaron al grupo de adultos, que como en sus mejores tiempos se abandonaban a una lucha sin cuartel, haciendo gala de todas sus increíbles conocimientos marciales para ganar, pero lo más impresionante para el pequeño Kazuo, era el ver la tremenda batahola que armaba su padre, corriendo de un lado a otro, riendo a mandíbula batiente, burlándose de las torpezas de sus contrincantes, mojando a todo el mundo (evitando escrupulosamente a tía Shampoo), incluida a su propia esposa, que ahora lo perseguía con furia descomunal gritándole improperios y que se suponía que eran equipo, mientras tía U-chan declaraba que no se valía por que no había alcanzado a hacer nada por escapar del fuego cruzado de tía Shampoo y su mamá, para caer por el disparo de su papá, mientras el tío Rioga corría en cualquier dirección gritándole a su padre que lo enfrentara como hombre y recibiendo un disparo en la nuca que lo volvió cerdito, mientras tío Mousse caía al estanque llamando a tía Shampoo, que corría detrás del grupo gritando que no la ignoraran, que ella también era jugadora, hasta que el maestro Happosai gritó con voz emocionada:

-¡Concurso de camisetas mojadas! –y llenando un balde con agua del estanque, lo aventó a tía Shampoo, que convertida en gatita se colgó de la trenza de su papá, que obvio salió disparado gritando, mientras el maestro decepcionado llenó de nuevo el balde y se lo arrojó a su padre volviéndolo la pelirroja machona que conocía, pero cuando iba a saltar sobre él, su mamá le arrojó la tetera que le había pedido a la tía Kasumi, de modo que su papá era de nuevo papá y pateaba al maestro al cielo, con la tía Shampoo desnuda prendida a su espalda, mientras su mamá corría detrás de ambos con el mazo gritándole _desvergonzada robamaridos,_ y la tía Ukyo con su espátula, el tío Mousse con un yo-yo gigante y el tío Ryoga lo perseguían prometiéndole paliza.

Era muy divertido, pero la tía Kasumi y la abuela tomaron al pequeño para llevarlo a la cocina y darle bocadillos hasta que los adultos volvieran a ser el ejemplo de dignidad que todo niño necesita en su formación.

Mientras Ranma corría como en sus mejores tiempos, casi tuvo la visión de ese niño de hombros temblorosos volteándose para verlo con curiosidad y sonriéndose un poquito al ver su predicamento. Viendo a sus amigos y a su esposa se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: estaba ahora con el único grupo de personas cuya opinión en verdad le importaba, sus iguales, artistas marciales, y ellos nunca lo habían mirado con asco o infravalorándolo, siempre fue un rival de cuidado, un amigo, un prospecto de marido, un compañero… una persona digna a fin de cuentas.

En ese momento, otra pieza cayó en su lugar: en ese momento lejano, cuando la voces hirientes estaban reduciendo todo lo que él era a nada, una mano firme y fuerte se había posado e su hombro y la sombra grande e imponente de su padre lo cubrió y lo puso a salvo cuando el curtido artista marcial, con una sola mirada temible hizo frente al grupo y los hizo salir casi corriendo a refugiarse en sus madrigueras como las sabandijas cobardes que eran, que se atrevían con un niño solo e indefenso, pero huían del hombre valeroso.

Después, el viejo le había sonreído como si nada y le había mostrado la delicia que había conseguido para almorzar, mientras le desordenaba el pelo cariñoso.

Había que ver. Después de todo, ese viejo sinvergüenza tenía sus momentos. Él, siendo quien era, podrían hacerlo mejor con Kazuo. Un pequeño zapato de su esposa cayó sobre su cabeza trayéndolo al presente. Le sonrió a ella con cariño: esa tontona siempre tenía razón y le daba justo lo que necesitaba. ¡Cómo agradecía a Dios tenerla en su vida! Gracias a ella, hoy había recobrado la navidad.

Fin

* * *

Lo sé, qué descaro el mío volver de tanto tiempo y con otra historia en vez de terminar la que tengo abandonada todos estos años. Sólo puedo decirles que tuve un problema con esa historia, una escena que no he conseguido resolver, y después alguien cercano y muy querido se fue de este mundo y yo me quedé muda todo este tiempo. Tanto que me ha costado triunfos escribir cualquier cosa. Sigo trabajando en esa historia está claro, pero no sé cuando la podré concluir, llenar los espacios que está vacíos, sobre todo porque ya no soy la misma, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para todas aquellas personas que gustan de la historia y cuyos conmovedores rewievs después de tanto tiempo, me emocionan y me impulsan. Gracias a todos y felices fiestas.


End file.
